Next generation love
by siriuslyobsesed
Summary: Scorpius asks Rose out to Hogsmede but James doesn't seem to like it.


**DISCLAIMER:** EVERYTHING HERE BELONGS TO QUEEN ROWLING.

**A.N/** My first ever Next Generation fanfic. This won't be a long story ...

'Rose! Hey Rose! Wait!'

I turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy running towards me.

'Hi Rosie,' he said when he was close to me.

'It's Rose,' I said, bluntly. Scorpius frowned.

'What?'

'My name is Rose…not Rosie,' I said. He chuckled.

'Of course, Rosie,' he said, winking.

'What do you want, Malfoy?'

'Your hand in marriage.'

'What?'

'Kidding! I just wanted to know if you had a date for Hogsmede next month?'

'Hogsmede? Next month? You're asking me no?'

'Father always said to plan things in advance,' Scorpius said, shrugging. 'So will you go?'

'Why are you asking me? Is there no Slytherin girl available?'

'Well, there's no Slytherin girl I like…'

'I should treasure this moment. Scorpius Malfoy, pureblood, is asking me, a half blood Gryffindor to accompany him to Hogsmede,' I said, turning around.

'See, that's just it … why is there a blood status divide? That is all I ever heard whilst growing up … I didn't expect to hear it at Hogwarts as well - especially from you, Rose,' Scorpius said, walking beside me. It took me some time to absorb what he just said. When I answered, it felt like I was weighing out my words properly.

'I didn't expect it from myself either but when we have families like your then-'

'They're wrong. Look, I love my family as much as the next kid but that doesn't mean that I'm anything like them and their pureblood way. I like you, Rose and going to Hogsmede with you would be amazing. 'we stopped walking. I turned around to face him with a hint of a smile on my face.

'What about your Slytherin pals and -'

'Again, I don't really care.' I smiled at him properly. He grinned back. I really did like Scorpius. He was cute and a really nice guy, nothing like how Dad described his father.

'Yeah … I'll go to Hogsmede with you,' I said, walking off but not before I saw his eyes twinkle and his grin widen.

Over the course of the next week I found myself enjoying Scorpius Malfoy's company. He was sweet, kid and charming. It was a shame I couldn't say much about his friends. Mum always said that if you can't say something nice about someone then don't say anything at all. It told Scorpius that when he asked me for my opinion on his friends. He laughed and placed his arm around my shoulder.

'You are some girl, Rosie.' I had grown accustomed to him calling me Rosie and had picked up on calling him Scorp from his friends. We started to book prefects duty together which annoyed my dear darling cousin, Albus.

'We're always on prefect duty together … why are you with Scorpius?' Albus said looking down at the rota.

'Are you going out with him?' James asked. I blushed. I didn't actually know the answer to that if I was being honest.

'You're always seen together in classes and at breakfast, lunch and dinner,' Albus said. I glared at him, annoyed that he was keeping tabs on me.

'Yeah, so what if I am?' I said, standing up to them. Albus and James looked at each other and then back at me.

'You can't be with him - he's a Slytherin!' James said.

'Hey! One of my namesakes was a Slytherin!' Albus said, defending himself.

'Yeah but your other namesake said that he Sorted too quickly,' James said, rolling his eyes. Albus scoffed. 'Can we focus on the bigger issue here?'

'I don't need 'Dum' and 'Dumber' telling me who I can and cannot be with,' I said, tossing my hair back over my shoulder and putting my hands on my hips. I was told that I looked so much like Mum when I did that.

'No cousin of mind is going to go out with a Slytherin.'

'What makes it worse is that he's a Malfoy'

'Back off the pair of you. I have my own life. I don't want any of you butting in!' and with that I walked away.

'You weren't being serious when you said that you're going out with Malfoy?' James asked me at dinner. I turned to him.

'No. you're Sirius - remember?'

'Haha, very funny,' James said sarcastically. 'I mean it Rose. Are you really with him?'

'Yes!' I said, regretting my decision to sit at the Gryffindor table tonight with Lily. She looked up at me and shrugged.

'He's a Malfoy! They've had it out for Dad ever since he stepped foot in the Wizarding World!'

'Just because he's a Malfoy does not mean that he behaves like that besides his Dad has changed, your Dad says so.'

'But he's a Slytherin! Gryffindor's and Slytherin's do not mingle .. We stick with our own, Rose.'

'And you're supposed to be Head Boy?' I said, raising my eyebrow.

'Don't question the badge,' James said, glaring at me.

'I don't see you getting all flustered with the fact that your little thirteen year old sister is dating a fifteen year old Ravenclaw,' I said to James. Lily gasped. He frowned.

'Lily's with a-' he turned to Lily who was suddenly interested in the food on her plate. I almost felt bad for telling on her but I was more upset with James trying to act like he can rule me around.

'Who is he?' James asked.

'Lorcan Longbottom,' Lily said quietly under her brother's stern gaze.

'I'll deal with you later,' he said turning back to me. 'Besides, a Ravenclaw who's like family isn't as bad as a Slytherin who's a Malfoy! Are you forgetting that he is … the creation of the very man who teased both your parents at school?'

'Oh come on! Mum and Dad were … exaggerating. What has Scorp got to do with any of them?'

'Scorp?' James repeated. 'Oh dear sweet Merlin … this is worse than I thought.' He stood up.

'Now where in Merlin's name are you going?' I asked.

'To write a letter,' he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

'To who?'

'Your father!'

'My father? Oh right.' I turned back to Lily who was glaring at me.

'How could you tell James that I'm dating Lorcan, Rose!' she yelled. I frowned. Oh my Godric.

'James!'

I caught up with James in the Owlery. How he got up there so fast was beside me- I blames those pesky Marauders. I tried to reason with him but he just wouldn't budge.

'Fine! Write that stupid letter! Who cares?' I said, as I watched James slowly cross his t's and dot his I's. I pressed my lips into a tight line as my Dad's warning rang through my ears the first time we saw Scorpius.

Don't get too friendly with him.

'James! Please! I care! I'm begging you! If you love me then you won't send that letter to Dad, he'll kill me!' I said, grabbing the quill out of his hands.

'So you agree that you are going against your Dad's order?'

'Yes! Now can we move on the part where you behave like a good cousin and not tell my Dad … or the next time you'll see me is at my funeral!'

'Now look who's exaggerating?' he said, laughing. I scowled. This was no laughing matter. James picked up his parchment and ripped it up. I sighed out in relief.

'I wanna meet him,' he said, throwing the pieces of parchment out of the window. I froze.

'Meet him?' I whispered. James nodded.

'As an older cousin, I think that I need to check him out for myself and see if he's good enough for our Rosie,' he said, walking out of the Owlery.

'James wait! Don't you want to … meet Lorcan first and see if he's alright for Lily?' I said, weakly. James chuckled.

'We know Lorcan … like I said, he's like family which creeps me out a little seeing as he's going out with my little sister but if he does mess around then I can simply talk to Aunt Luna or Uncle/Professor Longbottom.' And with that he left me alone in the Owlery. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Great. Just great. This was not going to go well. James meeting Scorpius … well, he's met him but actually talk to him … Dear sweet Merlin, help me.

I was walking along towards the Gryffindor Tower when I saw Scorpius stood talking to one of his friends. When he saw me stood there nervously playing with my hair, he excused himself from his conversation and walked up to me.

'Hey there,' he said, planting a kiss on my cheek. I felt that part of my skin burn up.

'James wants to talk to you,' I said, quietly. Scorpius laughed.

'Why do you sound so upset by that?'

'Cos it's James! He'll … I dunno, try to dissect you for every little bit of information you have inside of you, whether it's useful to him or not. You'll end up cracking and saying that you didn't want to take me to Hogsmede anyway and that you'll find some other girlfriend!'

'Girlfriend?' I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him.

'Rose Weasley is Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend … I do like the sound of that,' he said. I opened my eyes to see him standing there grinning like the maniac he is. I smiled.

'Well let's make this official,' he said, pulling me closer. I frowned.

'What? Ho-' I started to ask before he cut me off by placing his lips on mine. It wasn't a very long kiss but it was enough to make me feel like I was up in cloud nine.

'Ugh! Yuck! I so did not want to see that!' Scorpius and I turned our heads towards Hugo who was stood in front of us, with his hands over his eyes.

'Go away, Hugo!' I yelled. He walked forward with his hands still covering his eyes and smacked himself straight into a wall. I rushed forward to help him up.

'Would you take your hands away from your eyes, you moron! And pull your pants up! No wonder you're always tripping up!' I said, lifting his bag and handing it over to him. 'What the hell do you have in here? You're going to end up breaking your spine.' Hugo started to imitate me before I clocked him around the head and told him to get going.

'Well, I should get going as well. Erm, talk to you later?' I said turning around to face Scorpius. He grinned and planted a swift kiss on my lips again before walking away.

**Reviews would be lovely. Constructive criticsm is welcomed with open arms **


End file.
